Volt of Canterlot
by Volt of Canterlot
Summary: This is the first book of the trilogy that takes us through the life of Volt who is a hero pony in Canterlot. Plz review with feedback it would really help the story out! BTW one of my good friends helped me write some so read his stories! EpicBrony you rock!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all of you MLP fans! This is the first chapter of many in my first book with Volt of Canterlot. Please send me feedback and give suggestions to the book's Email and make a review if you would like, it really helps put the story out there! I will try to get out 2-3 chapters a week but I'm not sure. I'm working very hard at creating ideas to make this book better than others like it. I'm also working with one of my good friends who is the writer of a popular book 6 for 6 named EpicBrony and we will eventually tie the stories together for a few chapters. Thank you for reading!**

My eyes slowly opened after being awoke from my deep sleep by the window at the far end of the room. Then I remembered, it was my 21st birthday! With a long hesitation I got out of my bed and trotted into the bathroom. The same routine that I practiced most mornings. I turned on the faucet and touched my face with my now damp hooves.

I looked up into my mirror and saw my white coat, with my blue and yellow mane, my bright blue eyes, and my sharp horn which symbolized my magical powers. Then I turned and saw my long tail, just inches above the divider which separated my coat from my hooves. Which of course was the same color as my mane. Then I saw it, my cutie mark. The best one in the world, a shield with a sword running behind it. The way I received my cutie mark it is a WHOLE 'nother story but... we have time.

It was 12 years ago to almost this exact date. For the longest time I had had a secret crush on the most beautiful filly in all of Equestria! Her name was Sweetums. Her coat was a perfect shade of gold and her mane was a beautiful red. She was also a unicorn just like me and we were very good friends but I never was able to get the confidence to tell her my true feelings. So there I stayed for 2 years until one day, out in recess, while I was talking to Sweetums, a pony by the name of Crusher, who was also the school bully, shoved me out of his way and over to Sweetums! Then when I picked myself up, I heard him say,

"My friends say you have a thing for me?"

"I most certainly do not! I have feelings for somepony else!", Sweetums replied.

But Crusher had always got his way, until now.

"I don't care! You're going to be my special somepony or else!"

"Or else what?", she asked with a smirk, "Are you going to hurt me?"

Then everypony around suddenly started laughing! Crushers eyes glared at Sweetums and his nostrils flared! His hooves started to pound the ground with tremendous force! Then I knew what was going to happen, Crusher finally broke and pushed Sweetums over! Before I knew it I had rammed into Crusher and helped Sweetums up, but he came back with even more power and toppled me over once again! Then another pony who I can't recall stepped in and told Crusher to stop! All that did was make him even more angry! He kicked the small colt over and laughed! I once again picked myself up and rammed into Crusher, this time with the most power I could! And suddenly I felt VERY hot, as if the sun had suddenly focused all it's heat on my horn! Crusher began to float and a small room of rocks appeared out of the ground! Then Crusher was dropped inside and the heat vanished.

They say that's when I got my cutie mark, but I wouldn't know because right after that, Sweetums kissed me on my cheek and I fell unconscious. When I arrived home that night my parents already had heard the news, my father said that my cutie mark represented power. But my mother told me that I had been a true hero that day and that is what my cutie mark represented heroism, this is what I believe my cutie mark represents. And now I will do anything to prove that right!

Now me and Sweetums are each others Special Somepony's and see each other almost every day. But with my job being to protect the city of Canterlot and her's is to spread the joy of life through her flower shop. These are my stories that help me rise to a threat that faces all of Equestria!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everypony once again! This is the second chapter and hopefully better than the first! I would really appreciate it if you leave feedback in reviews! It helps the story a lot. Oh yea and thanks to Apollyon602 for leaving a really nice review, THANK YOU, YOU ROCK! Anyways back to Volt!**

I quickly got myself all ready for the day at hand and was about to go down stair when my pet swooped in through his little entryway in the ceiling. His name was Cracker because crackers were his most favorite food by far. He is a beautiful falcon with a wing span of 3 ft. and a nice mix of brown and silver. I raised him from an egg when I found him 2 years ago just outside of Canterlot in the forest. He must have fallen from his nest because I found his egg on the ground and cold. As quickly as I could I took him to the vet in town and got him there just quick enough to save his life. Now he is my eyes and ears of what is happening in Canterlot.

I got him one of the crackers the I saved for him and gave him every morning, I think that's the only reason that he stayed around. Anyways I walked downstairs and too my surprise my whole family was at the table along with Sweetums, my special somepony. As soon as they saw me they all yelled, "SUPRISE!". And to me it was a surprise! I hadn't expected this at all, I knew that I had a party later with all my friends but this was completely unknown to me! We all started to talk and started to eat the cake my Mom had bought me. It was so fun, I wondered how my friends would be able to make my party later better than this one? After an hour the party began to break up as different ponys went to their work places a little late. Only one pony remained after all of the others had left. Sweetums.

"My you grew up so fast. And so handsome as well."

"Hey the only one around here who is... handsome...is you..."

"Really now? Because if I were so handsome and you weren't then why would I do this to you?", she said as she leaned in to rub noses with me.

"That's what I ask myself every day!"

We cuddled for a while but eventually she had to go to her flower shop and make a living on her own. "Man how could a pony like me, be with such a beautiful of a mare as Sweetums? Well we have work to do and we need to go, now! Who knows what kind of trouble could be out in the city!", I thought.

I went back upstairs and into my secret room where I kept my uniform and my tools I needed to fight the crime in Canterlot! So I grabbed my blue suit, which went from my neck to my hind legs, and covered my cutie mark, that had a lighting bolt on the back of it and I grabbed my mask which was in the shape of a lightning bolt. Now you may be wondering why I had all these lightning bolts on my costume? The reason is my name is Volt and people say when I use magic, instead of glowing my horn gives out short bolts of lighting!

So we set off into the city that was mostly protected, mostly. I sent Cracker ahead to find any signs of trouble and set off myself onto the rooftops of other ponys living in Canterlot. It only took a half hour for Cracker to find somepony we need to help and this was the extremely dangerous part of my job as a hero. For the cry of help came from a mare in a dark alley in the less wealthy parts of town, and she was being robbed! We needed to hurry or the deed would already be done and we would be no help at all. I leaped from rooftop to rooftop in a hurry to save the mare in distress and finally I was above the helpless mare while a brute stallion attacked her. She was fighting for her purse when we got there and was almost completely drained of her power and about to let go! I leaped down just in time to save her and...

**Do you wanna know what happens next after Volt swoops in to save the day? Well you will when I finish the next chapter. Please continue to read the story and leave reviews with suggestions for the book because I will read ALL of them. Thank you you guys rock!**


End file.
